


Red Scales

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Who knew that a drop of water would change Dan and Phil's lives forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being dead. I really need to figure out what I need to do for "Wherever Life Takes Us". In the mean time, enjoy this oneshot that doesn't involve hamsters.

I fell in love with him. All of him. His golden brown eyes and soft brown hair. Everything about him is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. And the one thing I love the most about him, his love for the ocean. We sit on the beach for hours, doing nothing but starring at its beauty and talking about nothingness. He would always lay his head on my shoulder and intertwine our fingers. And his smile. His beautiful smile that spoke a thousand words, I can't get enough of it. One thing about him that I never understood, he would never go in the water. It wasn't until one summer day I found out why. And why is something incredible. 

Phil looked over at his best friend. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the ocean, wanting to go in. Phil never asked why Dan never went in. He loved the ocean so much, and yet, never went in. Phil just assumed he couldn't swim. That simply wasn't the case. Dan could swim very well. He just couldn't show anyone. Dan was scared. Simply scared of the world and what people will think of him. Dan's learned to trust no one. Including Phil. 

"I'm gonna go for a quick swim." Phil says, "I know the answer but I still want to ask. Wanna join me?" 

"One day." Dan says. 

Phil opens his mouth to say something, however he doesn't. He smiles warmly at his best friend, wishing he would tell him the truth. Phil runs slowly to the water's edge, letting the salt water touch his toes. It's surprisingly warm. Phil dives in, letting the water surround him. He's happy. 

Dan lets the sand run through his fingers. He thinks about his secret life. One that no one can know about because he's scared. He's scared of how people will feel about who he is. How could anyone love a freak like him? How could anyone want to love him.

"I want to tell him but, I can't." Dan whispers to himself. He looks out to the blue ocean and sees Phil, swimming as if he was a fish. Dan could tell that Phil was a strong swimmer, wishing he could join him. 

Phil could vaguely see Dan in the distance. He looked sad and confused. This worried Phil because Dan means the world to him. The world that Dan deserves. He can't help but wonder why the ocean is the one thing that Dan fears, yet loves more than anything. 

Dan grabs his sand covered iPod. The hot aluminum almost burning his hand. A normal person who run to the ocean to sooth the burn but, Dan isn't a normal person. He sticks in his headphones and selects, Muse. A band both he and Phil both bonded over in their early days of friendship. The sounds roar in his ear, blocking out anything else. Dan lays down on his back, closes his eyes to truly feel the music. He thinks about Phil. His crystal blue eyes and jet black hair. He thinks about his snowy skin and beautiful arms. He thinks about his personality. How out of every personality possible, Phil's is the best. Dan thinks about how kind and caring Phil is. He thinks about how in love with Phil he is. 

But that's the twist, "I'm in love with Phil." Dan says quietly. He looks up, seeing Phil ride in with the waves, wishing he could be there with him. He's all alone after all. Dan shuts his eyes for a little longer, hoping that an answer will come. 

And an answer does. 

It all happened so fast. Dan could feel it. He could feel the water dripping on him. He could feel the transformation happening. He could feel it all. 

A few moments later...

Dan could see Phil emerging from the water. His body sparkling and his hair like a mop. Phil didn't know that Dan didn't like water at all. He just assumed he didn't like swimming. 

When Phil came back to their towels, some water landed on Dan. He quickly wiped it away. Phil shook his head like a dog, drying his hair. This is when it was too late. A lot of water landed on Dan. Too much to dry off. 

Dan did the only thing he could think of, running straight for the ocean, as fast as he can. Thankfully it's a secluded beach. Phil's instincts told him to chase after his best friend. Dan dove into the ocean, transforming into a merman. 

Phil decided to run after his best friend, wanting answers. And the answer is something much more than he could imagine. Phil runs, thankfully he's fast. He dives into the water, exactly where Dan was. But there is no Dan. "No one is that fast." Phil thinks. He swims, trying to find Dan. The salt water stinging his eyes. Phil resurfaces, needing the oxygen. Phil looks into the distance, he sees what looks like Dan's hair but, it couldn't be. Dan can't be out that far. It's impossible. 

As Dan dove into the ocean, he could see Phil running after him in the distance. He swims away at full speed, red tail behind him. Dan swims, not wanting to look back. He swims and swims until he comes across the island that started it all. 3 years ago, Dan became a merman at this island, he doesn't know why or how but, he did. He pulls himself up onto the beach and turns back into human. 

Phil swims out so far that the waves are just bumps. Something tells Phil that Dan will be okay. That he's not dead. That he's more than alive. 

Dan picks up a rather smooth rock and throws it into the ocean out of anger. He doesn't know exactly who or what he's angry at. Most likely himself. But he did nothing wrong. He wasn't lying to Phil. He just bent the truth. And that's what hurt most. Hurting Phil. Dan knows what he has to do, he's just not ready yet. He lays down on the beach, looking up at the sky. It's sunny but cloudy. He spots a cloud that looks like a heart and smiles at it. Sure, he is in love with Phil but, that's his dirty little secret. 

"I have to tell him. I have to tell him everything." Dan dives back into the ocean, swimming as fast as he can. He thinks about every positive scenario, wanting to leave out the negative. 

Something in Phil tells him to turn around. And when he does, he sees something incredible. Sure he sees Dan but, he's not human, "How is that even possible?" Phil says out loud. He sees the most beautiful red tail he's ever seen, "He's a merman. A merman." Phil can't help but smile and dive right back into the ocean, going after Dan. 

Dan looks and sees a boy by the name of Phil Lester jumping in to meet him. He could swim away forever or confess his feelings. And for once, Dan isn't running away from his fears. He goes under to meet Phil halfway.

"Now you know why I couldn't go swimming." Dan chuckles, breaking the silence. 

"You're beautiful Dan." Phil wraps his arm around Dan's waist, pulling him closer. He puts his other hand on Dan's cheek, wiping away a tear. And it all happened so fast. Phil touched his forehead to Dan before closing the gap between their lips, kissing Dan ever so softly. Phil breaks the kiss, "Absolutely beautiful."

"Phil, how could you say that? I'm half fish."

"The most beautiful half fish I've ever seen. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was scared that you'd never talk to me again. I was scared of losing the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm not gong anywhere." Phil kisses Dan again with more passion and love than the first. 

When Dan breaks the kiss, he can't help but smile, "I wasn't born this way. It happened 3 years ago on a faraway island."

"Well I think it's incredible." Phil wipes away another tear, "Stop crying, I'm not scare of you."

"Never said they were sad tears." Dan smiles, kissing Phil's cheek, "They're happy tears." Dan takes a breath, "Can we just go home." 

"Of course." Phil pulls in Dan for a hug, letting him snuggle up to his chest. 

The two swim back to shore. Dan transforms back, dry as ever. He can't help but wonder if Phil loves him back, "Um, Phil-"

"I love you too, Dan." Phil says, kissing Dan's forehead. He intertwines their fingers, kissing each one, "And your tail is beautiful."

Dan blushes, "I've always hated the color."

"It brings out the gold in your eyes. The eyes that I fell in love with." This remark makes Dan stop. Someone for the first time in his life actually loves him. And not for his looks, but for truly his personality, "Why'd you stop?"

"I was so stupid not to tell you. I was ignorant and didn't trust you." 

Phil wipes a fallen tear, "Dan, you're a merman. It's okay. That type of secret deserves to be protected. You did the right thing. You didn't hurt me."

"I'm so sorry." Phil brings Dan in, allowing him to cry into his chest. 

"You did nothing wrong. I'm not angry or disappointed. You're beautiful." Phil gently kisses Dan over and over again. Softly attacking his lips with passion and love. 

"Thank you, Phil." Dan plants a soft one on his forehead, "For everything."

Dan slowly looks over his shoulder, looking at the ocean. Waves crash and memories were made. He smiles warmly at Phil with love and care. Phil flashes the same smile back, wanting Dan to know that he's loved. So much.

**Author's Note:**

> Merman Dan yes please me me big boy.


End file.
